The Visit
by JoBelle
Summary: More Post Billy fic, like y'all aren't sick of it yet : Xander and Wesley talk.


Title: A Little Advice  
Author: Jodie/JoBelle  
Email: me@jodie.tv  
Disclaimer: Nobody's mine sadly they all belong to Joss and co.  
Summary: More POST Billy fic from me. Yaaaay! *L*   
  
Cordelia strode through the front doors of the Hyperion Hotel into the lobby to find the rest of her co-workers standing around the old check in counter talking.  
  
"Wes, still not back?" She queried dropping her purse below the counter and grabbing a doughnut out of the box in between Gunn and Fred.  
  
"No, and I'm getting real worried about him." Fred drawled, nervously swinging her legs back and forth from her perch on the countertop. "He seemed so despondent when I saw him yesterday." She sighed and rested her chin in her open palm.  
  
"This really aint like English at all, he usually meets things head on." Gunn noted from the other end of the counter where he was staring at his sneakers and idly fingering the bump on his head.  
  
Cordy sighed and arched an eyebrow at Angel who shrugged back at her. Picking back up her purse she marched purposefully into the office, shutting the door behind her. Something had to be done and if Wes wouldn't listen to any of them, she'd go to the voice of experience and hope he'd listen to that.  
  
Just barely glancing at her open address book Cordelia dialled a familiar number almost by heart.   
  
  
Wesley was shaken out of his guilt-ridden stupor by a knock at his door. He groaned as he stood, the muscles in his back and legs crying out in distress at being moved after so many hours in the same position, as a matter of fact his right foot was still asleep and he swore under his breath when he stubbed it on coffee table.   
  
"I'll be in to the office tomorrow." he called to the closed door, dropping heavily onto his couch.  
  
"That's nice and all Wesley but I won't be there." came the smart aleck reply.  
  
Wesley's head shot up at the voice he hdn't heard since his Sunnydale days and then as now caused nothing but annoyance.  
  
"Go away Xander!" he yelled, all the while wondering what the hell Xander was doing here.  
  
"Can't do that man, big important message from Sunnydale for ya."  
  
"Go and tell Angel or Cordelia over at the Hyperion."  
  
"No can do, this is special, just for you."  
  
There was a few minutes of silence on either side of the door before Wesley sighed.   
  
"Well? What is it?" He demanded.  
  
"I'd like to tell ya Wes, but I don't think your neighbors would like to hear it as well." Xander replied giving the little blue haired old lady with her head stuck out her apartment door a wave.  
  
Wesley chewed on that for a minute before giving in and getting the door.  
  
"Do come in Master Harris." he intoned sarcastically, wishing desperately for nothing but to be left alone.  
  
"Thanks man!" Xander replied cheerfully stepping past the watcher.  
  
"Not to sound redundant Xander but what is it?" Wesley finally asked after Xander had plumped up the couch cushions to his liking and settled his feet comfortably on the coffee table, which earned him a dirty look that he chose to ignore.  
  
"Willow and Buffy say hi." the youth replied with a smirk as he settled back.  
  
Wesley sputtered. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yup, that's the message." Xander confirmed.  
  
"Grand! Now would you please leave?"  
  
Completely ignoring the obvious wishes of his host Xander merely settled back on the couch. "So, how's things Wes?"   
  
"Cut to the chase Xander, I've no patience this morning." Wesley sighed, taking a seat in the armchair a few feet away.  
  
Shrugging Xander sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Okay Wesley, you and I have never liked each other and you gotta admit, a lot of that was your fault, but some of it was mine too. In any case Cordelia gave me a call and told me a little about your situation over the past few days and asked if I could help and so here I am." Xander explained in one long breath.  
  
"No offence Xander but how exactly is it you plan on helping me?" Wesley asked a bit incredulously. "Unless of course you've some magical time travelling device that can take me back a few days ago and prevent me from almost killing Fred." he muttered bitterly.  
  
"Nope no device, met Fred though, nice girl, we had a good conversation over tacos this morning."   
  
'If he was expecting a reaction to that he had another think coming.' Wesley growled in his head, studiously staring at the floor and cursing Cordelia for meddling.  
  
"Yup! Real nice conversation." Xander repeated stretching his arms above his head. "All about how she doesn't blame you and how everyone's worried about you and I gotta say Wes, it certainly sounds like you've changed a whole lot since Sunnydale, come into your own here in LA and if I were you, I wouldn't let my father win after you've worked so hard for what you have here."  
  
Wesley's head shot up and he looked at Xander in surprise.  
  
"No one knows Wes, or at least not for sure, it's just I've told Cordy a few things and she recognized them in you and she mentioned them when she called me after putting two and two together." Xander explained, tone still easy and light as if they were discussing the weather.  
  
A light dawned in Wesley's eyes as he stared at the young man sitting next to him. "You...your..."   
  
Xander sighed heavily and nodded. "I won't go into it and I'm sure you'll understand why not." Wesley nodded. "But I've managed to move past it and all I'm really here to tell you Wesley, is that we are not our parents. It took me a really long time to realize this, and most of it came from Willow and Buffy but we're not, no mater what you may think. Now Fred seems like a smart girl and if she's forgiven you after everything that went down I don't see why you won't either Wes because sitting here rotting in the dark is certainly not going to help. If you feel bad then make it up to her go back to work for starters and be nice, do nice things for her. And Cordy. Can't forget Cordy, she feels neglected easily." Xander grinned at the thought of his ex-girlfriend's hissy fits. Wesley returned the smile, his own memories of Queen C's tantrums when she felt neglected running through his head.   
  
  
"Xander," the ex-watcher paused, Xander assumed, to gather his thoughts before speaking. "Do you really believe that?" he finally asked the younger man.  
  
Xander nodded slowly. "I have to Wes, otherwise I really will turn into him. The patterns are just too easy to follow."  
  
Wesley nodded as well in understanding. The two sat in silence until the shrill whistle of the teakettle broke each man out of his musings. "Tea?" Wesley offered rising from the couch.  
Xander laughed. " I have to ask, do they give you Watchers courses on Tea and its appropriateness with everything or is it just being British?" he teased and Wesley laughed right along grateful to dispel the dismal air the apartment had taken on in the last few days. 


End file.
